


Джедай и ведьма

by Kalgary_Nurse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, OOC, WTF Combat 2016, pornofluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Действие происходит после 22 серии четвёртого сезона "Войн клонов", когда Асажж спасает Оби-Вана от Мола с братцем и всё заверте...<br/>Символический кроссовер с "Безумным Максом".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Джедай и ведьма

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ЗФБ-2016.  
> Беты: kamili-kem, Хм? и [ComOk](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/profile).

Когда отошли на безопасное расстояние от гроба, который братья-забраки называли кораблём, когда немного прошло возбуждение от схватки, а Кеноби привалился к консоли, пытаясь сохранить лицо и не сползти на пол, стало понятно, что нужно как-то выбираться. Гипердвигателя на отсоединённой рубке не было, единственный выход — садиться на Райдонию.  
  
На этой развалюхе это почти половина стандартных суток пути. Вдвоём, в тесной клетушке. С Кеноби, забодай его забрак.  
  
— Вечно ты куда-нибудь влипнешь… — проворчала Асажж. — Плакали теперь мои кредиты.  
  
— А я-то думал, ты просто по мне соскучилась, — Кеноби скособочился и, гримасничая, уселся на пол.  
  
— Не обольщайся, — фыркнула Асажж, понаблюдала, как он пытается устроиться поудобнее, не выдержала и подошла. — Раздевайся.  
  
Тот попытался сделать удивлённое лицо, но вышло не очень — крепко его Мол с братцем отделали, нечего сказать.  
  
— Что, вот так сразу?  
  
Асажж закатила глаза:  
  
— Аптечка у тебя в штурмовом поясе есть?  
  
Нашлась аптечка, а в ней — обезболивающее. Асажж вкатила Кеноби пару доз, заставила лечь на пол и пустила дроида-диагноста: тот поползал по голой Оби-Вановой груди и животу, уже начинающему расцветать синяками, и сообщил о множественных ушибах и трещине в ребре. Не смертельно: поваляется этот подранок полдня в лазарете — и выйдет как новый, даже ещё лучше.  
  
— А я знал, что ты не погибла, — Кеноби накинул тунику и, не став запахиваться, привалился к переборке. То ли от лекарств, то ли ещё почему взгляд у него сделался туманным, а глаза — огромными, неестественно блестящими. — Значит, ты ушла из ситхов? Меня это радует.  
  
Асажж сделала вид, что дремлет: ну вот, началось. Сейчас наш рыцарь добра и света будет расспрашивать, что же подвигло блудное дитя покинуть Тёмную сторону. Надо было ему ещё и снотворного дать.  
  
— Тебе нужно вернуться на Корусант. Я поговорю с Советом, с тебя снимут обвинения… Ты сможешь быть джедаем.  
  
«И воевать вместе с вами против сепаратистов? Благодарю покорно!» — Асажж фыркнула: хитрый план притвориться спящей пошёл сарлакку в пасть.  
  
— Ты не можешь остаться в стороне.  
  
— Я с тобой не полечу. У меня своя жизнь, а у вас — своя, — Асажж открыла глаза и хмуро взглянула на Кеноби, но тот и не думал сдаваться.  
  
— Послушай, идёт война, каждый владеющий Силой на счету…  
  
— Это больше не моя война. С меня хватит, понял? — она начала злиться. — Довезу тебя до Райдонии, а дальше — не моё дело.  
  
Кеноби промолчал, только поглядел на неё — странно эдак. С сочувствием, что ли? Ну вот ещё, нашёл кого жалеть! Асажж презрительно фыркнула и отвернулась.

* * *

  
  
— Хороший был корабль?  
  
Будь во взгляде, который бросил на неё Кеноби, хоть толика Силы — им можно было бы сбивать истребители. Асажж не удержалась и хмыкнула: ну да, прилетаешь весь такой героический, рыцарь в белых пластоидных доспехах, а тебе мало того что намяла бока парочка забраков, так ещё и корабль угнали. Непруха так непруха, как говорят барыги.  
  
С другой стороны, Кеноби уже большой мальчик, как-нибудь выкрутится.  
  
— Было приятно встретиться, но мне пора. Кушать, знаешь ли, всем охота, — Асажж отцепила от пояса навигатор, прикидывая, далеко ли топать до её собственной «спирали».  
  
За спиной раздалось вкрадчивое:  
  
— Мне нужно на Корусант.  
  
Асажж пожала плечами: ничем, мол, не могу помочь, сама не местная.  
  
— Серьёзно. Послушай, Вентресс, отчего бы тебе меня не подвезти? Я заплачу.  
  
— Мне совсем не по пути, — Асажж не отрывала взгляда от карты: по всему выходило, что сели (или точнее — упали) они далековато. Но если не тянуть нексу за хвост, до темноты успеть можно. — До порта я тебя подброшу, а там сам разбирайся. Реквизируй корабль, в конце концов, ты же джедай! У тебя, вроде, должны быть какие-то особые полномочия на такой случай…  
  
— Вентресс, — мягко, как с ребёнком, заговорил он, — мы во Внешнем Кольце, в колонии. Тут максимум что будет — это парочка древних рудовозов и шаттл времён Старой Республики.  
  
— Торговцы? — предложила Асажж. — Эти-то везде есть.  
  
— Угу, и останавливаться мы будем у каждого астероида, — Кеноби вздохнул. — Время поджимает. Меня ждут.  
  
— Я лечу на Тарис, — хмуро произнесла Асажж. — До Тариса довезу, а дальше ищи себе другой корабль.  
  
— Идёт, — Кеноби сразу заулыбался. — Тарис меня устроит.  
  
Асажж фыркнула: вот опять. Опять этот долбаный джедай её уболтал. Она шагала сквозь пурпурные райдонские джунгли и мрачно думала, не стоит ли огреть Кеноби по голове и сделать ноги. Одно дело — вытащить его из лап парочки чокнутых забраков, и совсем другое — лететь с ним куда-либо на одном корабле. Наверняка в дороге он снова попытается убедить её вернуться. Небось, всё красноречие в ход пустит... Ну-ну, пусть попробует.

 

* * *

  
  
Вентресс его соседством была не слишком-то довольна и поначалу не стеснялась это демонстрировать. Колючая, острая на язык, временами — откровенно задиристая, но Оби-Ван с удивлением понял, что эта пикировка ему нравится. Как раньше нравилось драться с ней на мечах, так теперь — парировать её колкие слова. И ощущать удовлетворение после победы в этой бескровной драке.  
  
Да и что ещё было делать в гипере, как не разговаривать?  
  
Оби-Ван уже узнал, зачем ей нужно на Тарис: очередное, как говорят охотники, «приобретение» — не «Клуб Сотня», но тоже неплохо.  
  
— За Саважа давали хорошо, но его я как-нибудь потом прижучу, — Вентресс сосредоточенно наматывала на руки бинты. — Ты чего улыбаешься, Кеноби?  
  
Оби-Ван пожал плечами: не говорить же, что сейчас она напоминала ему Асоку — такая же самонадеянная и колючая. Два сапога пара, что мастер, что падаван: ввяжемся в драку, а там видно будет.  
  
Вентресс была такая же.  
  
— Нет, ты определённо скалишься. Что я такого смешного говорю?  
  
— Да вот удивляюсь я тебе. С такими данными — и в охотники. Пустая трата ресурсов.  
  
— Ну почему? — Вентресс придирчиво оглядела замотанные руки и встала с пола, развернулась, как пружина: длинная, жилистая, поджарая. — Сила — неплохая страховка в нашем деле.  
  
— А могла бы быть джедаем.  
  
— Я — в Ордене? Не надо меня оскорблять, Кеноби!  
  
  
И так — почти всегда. Он был логичен — она поднимала его на смех, он доказывал — она уходила в глухую защиту, он пытался хитрить — но Сила выдавала. А отступать не хотелось.  


* * *

  
  
  
На Тарисе, где-то на границе Нижнего и Среднего города — ещё не трущобы, но вечерами лучше по улицам не шляться — они распрощались. Оби-Ван пошёл искать корабль, а Вентресс, стоило ему отвернуться, тут же смешалась с толпой и исчезла. И странно, но ему даже стало немного обидно, что после после всего пережитого вышло вот так. Ещё было досадно, что он так и не смог её убедить уйти из охотников. С другой стороны — может быть, наступит время, и она сама вернётся?..  
  
С кораблями здесь было куда лучше, чем на Райдонии, но нужный транспорт — такой, чтобы шёл без пересадок на Корусант и как можно скорее — нашёлся не сразу. В конце концов, Оби-Ван вынужденно согласился на утренний вылет, утешая себя тем, что сейчас он, конечно, потеряет полдня, зато потом долетит без задержек.  
  
Номер в гостинице он снял ещё утром, почти сразу после того, как вернулся из порта. Связался с Центром, запросил сводку по ситуации на фронте, потом пообщался с Анакином. Тот был как всегда: мол, корячусь на передовой, учитель, а вас где носит? Небось, коктейли на Мон-Каламари пьёте… Соскучился, ишь ты.  
  
Вернулся Оби-Ван поздно вечером и настолько уставший, что чужое присутствие почуял, только войдя в комнату.  
  
Он тихо отцепил от пояса меч, сосредоточился, пытаясь понять, кто этот незваный гость и что ему может быть нужно.  
  
— То были дни доброй охоты и доброго сна, — из тени раздался хрипловатый смешок. — Испугался, Кеноби?  
  
— Решила попрощаться?  
  
Вентресс жутковато улыбнулась и вышла на свет, прошуршав длинной юбкой из зейда. Юбку эту Оби-Ван хорошо помнил: во время былых дуэлей хозяйка частенько картинно срывала её и кидала ему в лицо.  
  
Вентресс подошла на расстояние протянутой руки, наклонила голову, поглядела на него, а потом коротко рассмеялась. Широкая переносица собралась морщинками, как у фелинкса.  
  
— Не только. Я подумала, что если не сделаю этого сейчас, то потом буду жалеть.  
  
Вообще-то, любой нормальный человек, услышав нечто подобное от ситха, пусть и бывшего, достал бы лучевик. Или что-нибудь посерьёзней. Впрочем, того, что случилось потом, от ситха точно ожидать было нельзя.  
  
Вентресс вдруг оказалась рядом с ним, упёрлась в плечи, притискивая к стене, и поцеловала. И Оби-Ван неожиданно для самого себя ответил, обхватывая её за талию.  
  
— И давно ты на голодном пайке? — хрипло спросила Вентресс. Красноватый свет из окна поблёскивал в светлых глазах, делал тени на лице глубже, ложился матовыми отблесками на бритую кожу. Припухшие тёмные губы разошлись в насмешливой улыбке.  
  
— Надо же. И что, даже не тянуло? А вы точно по женщинам, мастер Кеноби?  
  
Он бы, наверное, мог придумать что-то едкое в ответ. Спросить про её любовь к срыванию юбок, к одежде, демонстрирующей ложбинку на груди — мол, это завуалированные намёки? У ситхов так плохо с интимной жизнью, что приходится соблазнять кого попало, авось что перепадёт? Но это всё было слишком безобидно, не пробить. А пробить хотелось.  
  
Наверное, именно поэтому у них всё и вышло так лихорадочно. Вспоминая, Оби-Ван не видел целой картины — лишь короткие вспышки, подсвеченные красным. Горячие жадные губы Вентресс, её руки, сдирающие с его плеч тунику. Он сам — распалённый, поддавшийся жажде, расстёгивающий на ней юбку. Её хриплый стон, когда он наконец добирается до её груди и сжимает затвердевшие соски. Её колено настырно трётся о внутреннюю поверхность бедра, дразняще касается члена. И потом — Вентресс у стены, выгнутая, по-прежнему насмешливая и голодная. И ещё — он вжимается в неё, отодвигает пальцами промокшую полоску белья между её ног и яростно, грубо входит.  
  
Но он и тогда не смог взять над ней верх — она именно этого и добивалась, намеренно провоцировала, чтобы получить желаемое. А он поддался. Вентресс после почуяла его досаду и рассмеялась: мол, если тебя это успокоит, мастер, считай, что это была попытка вербовки потенциального союзника. Ну и плата за проезд до Тариса.  
  
Он тогда был слишком опустошён и даже немного обескуражен, не понимая, что на него нашло. А она ещё и на ночь осталась. Понравилось ей, что ли?..  
  
Разбудило Оби-Вана ощущение тревоги. Смутное и будто бы чужое, будто звук из-за стены. А потом понял: Вентресс. Её тревога, её… страх?  
  
— Дурной сон?  
  
— Это не сны, — она вздохнула, поворочалась с боку на бок. — Это как… будто медитируешь, но что-то идёт не так — и тебя утаскивает на изнанку.  
  
— Что ты видишь? — Будь это кто-то другой, он бы обнял её — просто чтобы успокоить, дать понять, что ему не всё равно, но она не терпела жалости. Они оба это понимали. Оби-Ван лежал в темноте и смотрел в потолок, чувствуя, как легонько, едва-едва, его плеча касается прохладное плечо Вентресс.  
  
— По-разному. Сёстры, учитель… — Она не собиралась открывать перед ним душу, но в Силе над Вентресс будто раскручивался мутный тусклый смерч. Мешанина образов, где лица перетекали одно в другое, где не отличить — это уже было, будет или никогда не случалось. Оби-Вана затягивало в эту воронку, и он мог бы, если бы хотел, сопротивляться, отгородиться от неё, уйти в медитацию — уснуть, в конце концов. Но отчего-то, наверное из-за вечного любопытства, не стал, позволив потоку захватить себя и утащить ниже, на самую глубину — в глаз циклона, в островок спокойствия, которым была Вентресс.  
  
На какой-то миг, будто в фазе быстрого сна, показавшийся целой жизнью, привиделся багровый туман Датомира, и Оби-Ван услышал гортанный призыв, от которого начали восставать убитые ведьмы: поломанные, искалеченные, у кого-то недоставало руки, у кого-то было до чёрной корки обожжено лицо. Простреленные грудные клетки и животы. Торчащие из переломов кости. Вонь горелого мяса. Белые бельма глаз, неправильные, дёрганые движения — что-то вошло в мёртвые тела и снова бросило их в бой. И снова. И ещё — до тех пор, пока не подломились ноги. А потом в багровых клубах наступила тишина. И Оби-Ван вернулся — в здесь и сейчас.  
  
— А что ты видишь? — Асажж встряхнулась, уложила локти ему на грудь. Она поняла, что он «подсмотрел» её воспоминания, но, как ни странно, не сердилась.  
  
Оби-Ван поднял голову, взглянул на Вентресс — та приглашающе ухмыльнулась: мол, давай-давай, колись, джедай, всё равно я из тебя всё вытяну.  
  
— У меня не бывает кошмаров, — спокойно ответил он.  
  
— Да ладно. В жизни не поверю, — Вентресс опустила подбородок на сцепленные пальцы. — Не притворяйся бесчувственной колодой, Кеноби.  
  
Оби-Ван сдался:  
  
— Иногда… я вижу, как Дарт Мол убивает моего учителя.  
  
— Вот оно что… — Вентресс села, скрестив ноги. — Я так и думала, что у вас это личное.  
  
— А я отрубил Молу ноги.  
  
Вентресс цокнула языком, покачала головой.  
  
— Надо было голову, — заявила она. — Хотя он ей всё равно не пользуется.  
  
Проснулся Оби-Ван в пустой постели: где-то под утро Вентресс ушла. Поцеловала его на прощанье, больно укусив за нижнюю губу, шепнула что-то вроде: «Без обид, Кеноби», — и испарилась, будто не было её вовсе.  
  
И за прошедшие без малого полтора года Оби-Ван не встречал её, не слышал о ней. Война — ревнивая любовница и соперниц не терпит. Иногда ему хотелось попытаться — попробовать узнать, где же теперь Вентресс, что с ней, до сих пор ли она охотится или осела где-то, или вовсе… «Вовсе» было уж какое-то совсем безрадостное, поэтому Оби-Ван старался о нём не думать. Да и потом, он был уверен, что почувствовал бы, случись с ней что-нибудь… плохое.  
  
О той ночи на Тарисе он не вспоминал. Старался не вспоминать, но иногда то сумасшествие возвращалось снами — странными, окрашенными алым светом, грёзами, где была торжествующая улыбка Вентресс, её хрипловатые стоны, и — залитые багровым болота Датомира с его мёртвыми ведьмами. От смеси возбуждения с омерзением делалось тошно.  
  
В остальном его жизнь была той же — битвы, операции, переговоры. До того дня, когда Совет послал его на одну из планет Внешнего Пояса — на общегалактическом её название означало что-то вроде «Зелёные Земли», а местное было довольно сложно выговорить.  
  
Здесь уже не первый день лил дождь, и зелени было хоть отбавляй, и ноги путались в высокой траве. Оби-Ван промок насквозь, пока добирался от корабля до подножья горы. Соблюдайте секретность, мастер Кеноби. Не привлекайте лишнего внимания, мастер Кеноби… Вот бы магистра Винду сюда, в эту сырую хмарь — пусть бы и соблюдал эту свою секретность.  
  
А потом с одной из скал знакомым движением спрыгнула фигура в блестящем от воды плаще, закинула за спину винтовку и развязала капюшон. Прищурились светлые глаза, полные губы искривились в усмешке, и раздалось хрипловатое, будто спросонья:  
  
— Соскучился, Кеноби?  


* * *

  
  
  
Не ждала она его. Совсем не ждала. Расслабилась. Зря, как оказалось.  
  
После Тариса она несколько месяцев напряжённо охотилась, будто знала, что деньги понадобятся. А потом… потом пришлось срочно рвать когти, бежать — как можно дальше. Туда, где не найдут бывшие соратники, туда, где тебя никто не знает, где Республика — лишь нечто из разряда полусказок, где голонет бывает раз в неделю, зато можно без проблем раздобыть оружие.  
  
Зелёные Земли были как раз таким миром, затерянным где-то во Внешнем Поясе. Бывшая колония, чья именно — за давностью лет уже не ясно. Вместо городов — посёлки, по бескрайним полям тушкуют стада завезённых с Набу бивнекотов и пасутся рогатые гуламы. И кочуют племена вувалини — женщин-воинов.  
  
Ранкор его знает, отчего их было тут так много. Асажж как-то в приступе любопытства пробовала докопаться до правды, но нашла лишь туманные слухи: не то взбунтовалась партия «колониальных невест», не то персонал гидропонной оранжереи, не то местный бордель взял штурмом арсенал и ушёл в луга за лучшей долей.  
  
Здесь было почти как на Датомире — за исключением багровых болот — но всё-таки иначе.  
  
Не ведьмы, а скорее дикие джедаи, вместо забраков — праздник плодородия раз в году, когда вувалини вставали совсем близко к посёлку — и женщины помоложе отправлялись искать себе мужа на ночь. И покойники тут, к счастью, мирно лежали в земле, а не…  
  
Сестёр во сне Асажж теперь видела редко, в основном являлась Мать Талзин и неодобрительно поджимала губы: мол, мы тебя простили, приняли обратно, а ты, неблагодарное дитя… «Дитя» по пробуждении обливалось холодной водой, фырча и ругаясь, и оставалось неблагодарным, наотрез отказываясь возвращаться на Датомир. Нет уж, думала Асажж, хватит с меня. И ситхов, и Республики, и клятых войн.  
  
Вувалини её приняли — наверно, почуяли в ней дочь такого же женского племени. Дали винтовку, научили ставить палатку и охотиться на тушканов. Даже ездового зверя подарили. Зверь оказался редкостного своенравия бивнекошкой, за что получил кличку Зараза.  
  
И дни Асажж были спокойны, полны мелких и крупных забот, по счастью, никак не связанных ни с клонами, ни с войной, ни с ситхами. А потом с неба свалился этот, чтоб его ранкор сожрал, джедай, и у неё появилось дурное предчувствие, что спокойная жизнь кончилась.  


* * *

  
  
  
— Ну, ты знаешь, досуг у меня небогатый: ем грибы, медитирую вон на тот коврик… — Вентресс примостилась на скамье и уставилась Кеноби прямо в глаза. — Так зачем ты здесь?  
  
Тот промолчал, поглядел в полупустую пиалу с чаем, будто надеялся отыскать там ответ на вопрос. Потом улыбнулся.  
  
— Совет послал.  
  
— Раньше ты был как-то… красноречивей, — Вентресс упёрлась ладонями в колени. — Ну давай, не напускай туману. Что, в нашей глуши завёлся очередной ситх? Неужели ты думаешь, я бы его не почуяла?  
  
Всё-таки она по нему скучала. По возможности поговорить, ткнуть в него палочкой и напроситься на ответную колкость. И самое странное — по возможности подраться. Может быть, не столько с ним, сколько в связке, плечом к плечу.  
  
— Совет узнал, что аборигены давно практикуют Силу. Меня послали узнать, что к чему.  
  
Вентресс фыркнула в чай.  
  
— Вувалини не пойдут воевать. У них тут, — она пошевелила пальцами, — своя атмосфера. Республика, сепаратисты — никакой разницы. Зря ты сюда прилетел.  
  
— Правда? — он отставил пиалу в сторону. — А про ситхов твои вувалини знают? Как ты думаешь, куда заявится Сидиус с дружками, если мы проиграем?  
  
— …а потом они пришли за мной — но протестовать было уже некому. Слушай, Кеноби, я тебе не зелёный падаван и не молодая революционерка из голодрамы, мне можешь голову не морочить. Тем более, ты мужчина.  
  
Кеноби вопросительно поднял бровь.  
  
— С этим могут быть проблемы?  
  
— Ещё какие, — хмыкнула Вентресс. — Ты что, синопсис по планете не… — Она замолчала, склонила голову набок, прислушиваясь, а потом встала и быстро направилась к занавеске, которая отгораживала дальний угол пещеры. Кеноби было забеспокоился, но нет, опасности не почувствовал. Он подождал немного: из-за занавески слышалась приглушённая возня, Вентресс шептала что-то на датомири, медленно расхаживала туда-сюда. Кеноби стало интересно — так интересно, что он тихо-тихо подошёл к отгороженному углу и заглянул под занавеску.  
  
Там был полумрак, пахло кожей, сушёными травами и немного — мокрой землёй, на приступке висел тусклый ночник-«светляк». У стены смутно виднелось нечто, похожее на ящик, рядом — деревянные нары, застеленные потёртым одеялом. А перед нарами — Вентресс с тёмным свёртком на руках. Свёрток возился и агукал, временами довольно громко. Вентресс — три шага туда, три обратно — расхаживала по закутку и низко гудела. Увидела Кеноби, зыркнула на него, на миг замолчав, но тут же продолжила.  
  
Наконец убаюкав ребёнка, она бережно уложила его в ящик, оказавшийся колыбелью, и тихо вышла, утащив Оби-Вана за собой. С независимым видом уселась на скамью, допила остывший чай.  
  
А Кеноби улыбался и не понимал, чему.  
  
— Что? — наконец спросила Вентресс. Нахмурилась, грозно уставилась на него из-под белых бровей. Оби-Ван пожал плечами, но не удержался и тихо хмыкнул в бороду.  
  
— Разбудишь — сам будешь укачивать, — прошипела Вентресс, кивнув на отгороженный угол.  
  
Оби-Ван сделал большие глаза и замотал головой: слишком хорошо помнил, как ещё юнлингом дежурил в яслях. Случалось это не часто, но впечатлений хватило на всю жизнь.  
  
Вентресс вздохнула и пошла к выходу, поманив Оби-Вана за собой.  
  
Снаружи до сих пор лило, даже, кажется, ещё сильнее. Под навесом, свернувшись в огромный мохнатый клубок, дремал бивнекот. Услышал шаги, пошевелил ухом, но и только. Подумаешь — люди, было бы из-за чего просыпаться…  
  
— Твой? — спросил Оби-Ван, мотнув головой в сторону входа. Вентресс раздражённо поджала губы, помолчала, но потом сдалась.  
  
— Моя.  
  
Его так и подмывало спросить, кто отец, а ещё — почуяла ли она, что ребёнок чувствителен к Силе. Правда, за первый вопрос Оби-Ван рисковал получить по лицу, а насчёт второго… Почуяла, конечно — бывший ситх всё-таки.  
  
— Значит, насчёт твоего задания, — она оперлась о стену, скрестила руки на груди. — У вувалини матриархат, мужиков в племени нет вообще.  
  
— Я читал, — кротко вставил Оби-Ван. Вентресс бросила на него ещё один раздражённый взгляд.  
  
— Сейчас они откочевали к югу. Сезон дождей, на месте сидят только ненормальные вроде меня да народ из посёлков. Я могу связаться с Матерью Конканнон, но не буду обещать, что она тебя послушает.  
  
— Я буду тебе невероятно благодарен.  
  
— Это я ещё подумаю, что с тебя стребовать. Потом.  


* * *

  
  
  
Ночевать Кеноби ушёл к себе, на корабль. Оно и к лучшему — положить его всё равно было негде. А ещё он наверняка стал бы задавать вопросы. Больше вопросов. Про Мей, про то, как это её, Асажж Вентресс, охотницу за головами угораздило, как она оказалась здесь, в Зелёных Землях. Как, зачем, почему… Ну его к ранкору, честное слово.  
  
Начни он копать, она бы точно не удержалась и выдала бы ему за всё: и за просроченный контрацептив (хотя сказать по правде, это была совсем не его вина), и за «тихую» беременность, которую Асажж заметила слишком поздно. За жестокую тошноту последних месяцев, за боль, которая была потом.  
  
Тогда была осень: Верная Стая как раз откочевала в эти края и встала долгим лагерем у подножья горы. После весеннего праздника беременных в племени хватало: вувалини готовились принять детей, дать матерям время на отдых, а потом двинуться на зимовку в тёплые места.  
  
Асажж почти всё время сидела у себя в палатке как зверь в норе, выползая наружу лишь в сумерках, да и то нечасто. От запахов её мутило, от разговоров хотелось схватиться за мечи, от всего остального — просто тихо заползти в какой-нибудь овраг и сдохнуть. Вувалини это чуяли, потому особо не приставали.  
  
Зараза тогда смотрела за ней как за слепым котёнком: терпеливо стояла на месте, пока Асажж выворачивало в траву, подкатывалась тёплым боком, когда хозяйку бил озноб, урчала так, что тряслась палатка. Будь Заразина воля — она таскала бы Асажж за шкирку, вылизывала и кормила бы как собственного детёныша. Стоило представить — и на голове вставали дыбом отрастающие волосы.  
  
Когда бивнекошка попыталась Асажж «подкормить», притащив к палатке свежезагрызенного тушкана, пришлось с руганью выбираться и, давя тошноту от запаха крови, плестись на поиски кого-нибудь не настолько… беременного.  
  
Одно слово — Зараза.  
  
Рожать в племени Асажж не планировала: в посёлке была больница и полный комплект меддроидов вместе с органик-врачами — но жизнь и тут подкинула подлянку. Вместо чистой палаты — палатка, вместо дроидов — мать-повитуха, уговаривающая дышать и «чуточку потерпеть». Асажж орала, крыла акушерку на датомири, клялась, что больше в жизни ни одного мужика к себе на бластерный выстрел не подпустит — а та знай водила по животу жёсткими мозолистыми ладонями, прощупывая плод через Силу.  
  
Тогда казалось, что насилуют поездом, что там, внизу, всё разодрано в лохмотья — нет, не уговаривайте, хочу умереть, похороните меня в канаве. А потом повитуха с улыбкой до ушей достала откуда-то окровавленного сморщенного младенца («Откуда-то! Дура, из тебя она его и достала», — мелькнуло в голове), шлёпнула его по заднице — и тот разразился оглушительным рёвом.  
  
— Девочка. Сильная, — повитуха уложила ребёнка Асажж на грудь и упёрла руки в бока, довольно оглядев обеих.  
  
Было какое-то смутное понимание, что надо что-то сделать — ну, что делают роженицы у вувалини или делали на Датомире, но когда она наконец пересилила себя и осторожно дотронулась до младенца, единственное, что пришло в голову: «Ну, Кеноби, ну удружил, кизяк ранкорий!..»  
  
Если бы не помощь племени, Асажж бы не справилась, но вувалини научили, показали — а она всегда была способной. К зиме Верная Стая засобиралась в тёплые края, и Вентресс отправилась вместе с ними: охотилась, помогала пасти гулам, ухаживала за ребёнком, пытаясь понять, на кого девчонка больше похожа. Выходило так, что на отца: рыжая и голубоглазая, даже нос — ну совершенно Кеноби, что ты будешь делать. «Где-то твой папашка шарится, в какую задницу его опять Совет погнал…» — ворчала порой про себя Асажж, но попробуй кто отобрать у неё дочь — без лишних размышлений схватилась бы за мечи.  
  
Кеноби был жив — она это чувствовала. Жив, скорей всего, воюет и, слава Силе, в Зелёных Землях не объявится. В конце концов, разве она не нарочно сбежала от него во Внешний Пояс, подальше, чтоб уж точно не нашёл? Сбежала. Ну вот и хорошо, незачем им видеться, не о чем разговаривать.  
  
Но жизнь — да и без Силы тут не обошлось — решила иначе.  


* * *

  
  
  
С Вентресс они поцапались на следующий же день, когда оказалось, что лететь на юг нельзя — мешает штормовой фронт. Оби-Вана с одной стороны раздражал этот непрекращающийся дождь, вынужденное ожидание и невозможность ничего с этим сделать, а с другой — она и то, что он опять будет ей обязан. Как тогда. Естественно, Оби-Ван тут же вспомнил, чем всё кончилось.  
  
— Ты, стало быть, думаешь, что мы прогуляемся на твоём корабле, я помогу тебе с заданием, а потом мы подзаймёмся сексом на природе — просто чтоб освежить воспоминания?  
  
Ничего такого он, конечно, не думал. Ладно, может, и думал, но не совсем так. Но пришлось признать, что в общих чертах Вентресс права.  
  
Наверное, она сквозь Силу почуяла его досаду и усмехнулась — злость прошла, уступив место чему-то, чего он до конца не понимал. Веселью? Игривости? Сегодняшняя Вентресс была куда как непохожа на лысую бестию времён Кристофсиса, но всё же…  
  
— Дурак ты, рыцарь Кеноби. Умный, а всё равно дурак. — Она обхватила руками колени, невидяще поглядела вдаль, рассеянно улыбаясь. В бою читать её было куда проще: бешенство, гнев, азарт, жажда победы — её эмоции были похожи на вспышки разноцветного пламени. Тихая Вентресс была как шкатулка с секретом: что внутри — кто знает?..  
  
— Ты всегда был такой спокойный, такой… — Она чуть искривила губы. — Меня это ужасно бесило.  
  
— Теперь не бесит? — Оби-Ван сел рядом, искоса поглядел на Вентресс: сквозь белые волосы виднелся край уходящей на лоб татуировки, на глаза падала неровная чёлка, губы в полумраке казались совсем чёрными. Она нахмурилась, а потом рывком встала на ноги.  
  
— Мне всегда было интересно, что надо сделать, чтобы ты разозлился, — Вентресс упёрла руки в бока, поглядела на него с вызовом. — Не до ухода на Тёмную Сторону, а так. Вот Скайуокер всегда с полоборота заводится, а ты…  
  
— У Анакина проблемы с самоконтролем. — Было какое-то смутное предчувствие, куда может завести весь этот разговор об эмоциях, но Оби-Ван просто отмёл его в сторону. Опасности от Вентресс он не ощущал, а поиграть она всегда любила. И сейчас наверняка ведёт очередную партию из серии «разозли джедая».  
  
— Вувалини с мужчинами особо не церемонятся, так что имей в виду. Кто-нибудь может заявить права на твою конопатую задницу, — она ухмыльнулась и накинула капюшон: домой собралась.  
  
— Второе свидание, а уже такая собственница, — произнёс он ей в спину. Вентресс фыркнула: кажется, счёт «один-один».  


* * *

  
  
  
Ночью она пришла к нему на корабль.  
  
Завалила на спину, забралась сверху, нетерпеливо сбросив одеяло на пол. Кеноби был спросонья немного медлителен, но не удивлён: ждал. Асажж с удовольствием заметила, как расширились его зрачки, когда он понял, что она голая. Всё-таки хоть так, но получилось его уесть. Она поёрзала, устраиваясь поудобнее, наклонилась, потёрлась щекой о его бороду. Тихо заурчала, чувствуя, как соски касаются его горячей кожи и тут же встают торчком.  
  
— Могла бы и не уходить. Зачем разводить набуанские церемонии... — промурлыкал Кеноби. Асажж уперлась ладонью ему в грудь, приподнялась, как бы намекая: не закроешь рот — потрахаться не получишь. Вот прямо так, явно и прямолинейно. Кеноби усмехнулся, обхватил её за талию, сел, притягивая ближе, провел ладонями по её спине — от шеи, вдоль позвоночника, вниз — и остановился на пояснице, массируя и разминая мышцы. Асажж снова потёрлась об него, на этот раз — грудью: было приятно, как фелинксу. Кеноби в ответ несильно толкнулся бёдрами, обхватил её ягодицы, заставляя приподняться: на пол с тихим шорохом сползли его штаны.  
  
— Однако, Кеноби... Я думала, в твоем возрасте уже знают, что сначала шаттл надо расчехлить, а потом уже подниматься...  
  
Кеноби в ответ промолчал. Красноречиво так: мол, я тебя всё равно достану. Просто по-другому.  
  
Он несколько раз пытался поцеловать её в губы, но Асажж уворачивалась, в конце концов он уткнулся лицом ей в шею: покусывая, вылизывая, втягивая ртом тонкую кожу, при этом руками ритмично поглаживал ей грудь, дразняще пощипывал соски.  
  
Всё было неторопливо, ровно — совсем не так, как вышло у них на Тарисе. Асажж медленно покачивала бёдрами, тёрлась о вставший член. Кеноби вздрагивал, кусался, в конце концов не выдержал — надавил ладонью на её поясницу, стараясь прижать крепче. Асажж запустила пальцы в его волосы, вынудила запрокинуть голову и привстала — ей хотелось посмотреть на него, заглянуть в его глаза и прочитать там то, о чём он никогда её не попросит. Не из какого-то целомудрия, а из гордости. Попросить — значит проиграть, а проигрывать Оби-Ван Кеноби не любил, несмотря на своё хвалёное джедайское спокойствие.  
  
Он взглянул на неё снизу вверх и облизнулся (видел бы сейчас Анакин своего строгого целомудренного учителя...) — и тогда Асажж его поцеловала, почти укусила. Грубо, сильно — просто для того, чтобы стереть с лица это самодовольное выражение, но тут же поняла, что он, кажется, только этого и ждал. А ещё — что так развлекаться Кеноби может ещё очень долго, а вот ей, Асажж, было уже трудновато справляться с растущим напряжением. Почти два года на голодном пайке и закадычный враг… или друг… или просто кто-то, с кем можно без опасения разделить постель.  
  
Она сквозь Силу чувствовала его торжество: он радовался, что выигрывает эту дуэль, и едва сдерживал улыбку. Все-таки он её достал. Или нет?..  
  
Асажж снова потёрлась о Кеноби щекой, а потом медленно опустилась, направив в себя его член. Тихо-тихо зашипела: от низа живота к груди протянулась цепочка болезненно-приятных импульсов, заставила напрячься и закусить губу. Кеноби обнял её, мягко прижал к себе и толкнулся навстречу, пригнул, утыкаясь лицом в волосы. Асажж задвигалась: сначала мерно, неторопливо вращая бёдрами, пытаясь найти нужный угол и темп. Кеноби потёрся носом о висок, царапнув бородой, легонько поцеловал скулу, ухо, потом — шею. Прикусил и тут же лизнул укушенное место, а потом снова вернулся к уху: взял в рот мочку и начал несильно её посасывать.  
  
Асажж позволила Кеноби вести, сжимать её ягодицы, устанавливая нужный темп. Ладно, пусть сейчас он взял над ней верх — но только сейчас. Она зажмурилась, вцепилась пальцами в его плечи: близко, ещё немного, совсем чуть-чуть…  
  
Когда Асажж с тихим всхлипом кончила, Кеноби притиснул её к себе, лихорадочно и рвано толкаясь в такт пульсирующим мышцам. Но надолго не хватило и его: он выдохнул ей в шею и замер. Асажж запустила руки ему в волосы, погладила легонько, чувствуя щекотные прикосновения его бороды к шее, а ещё — как его ладони скользят по спине, как кончики пальцев касаются старых шрамов.  
  
— Хорошо, что ты отрастила волосы, — тихо произнёс он. — Тебе идёт.  
  
— А тебе бы пошло сбрить этот ужас на лице, — проворчала Асажж. Не потому, что ей не нравилось — пожалуй, его борода добавляла интересных ощущений — но оставить за Кеноби последнее слово? Ни за что!  
  
— Тебе тоже можно было бы побриться. Отдельными местами, — он двусмысленно поглядел вниз.  
  
— Смейся, Кеноби… Вувалини вообще волос не удаляют. Нигде. Тебе понравится, — злорадно пообещала Асажж, толкнув его в грудь. Кеноби тихо усмехнулся, а потом упал на спину, потянув её на себя. Пошарил рукой по полу, нащупал одеяло и укрыл их обоих.  
  
Асажж фыркнула.  
  
— Я вообще-то хотела уйти к себе. И койка у тебя тесная.  
  
— Не капризничай, — Кеноби снова уткнулся ей в шею. — Дай мне передохнуть — и я с радостью провожу тебя домой.  
  
— А манеры у тебя как были деревенские, так и остались, — Асажж поворочалась, устраиваясь удобнее, и закинула ногу ему на бедро. — Ничему вас в вашем Ордене не учат.  
  
Кеноби вместо ответа легонько укусил её и улыбнулся.  
  
Спустя полчаса он действительно собрался и отвёл её домой. Там лежанка была хоть и жёсткая, но места хватило, так что остаток ночи корабль простоял пустым.  


* * *

  
  
  
— Что, не вышло завербовать союзников за цветные бусы?  
  
— Смейся-смейся.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я заплакала?  
  
— А ты умеешь?  
  
Она тогда бросила на него очень красноречивый взгляд и пошла к своим пожиткам и ребёнку. К Мей. В дороге Оби-Ван даже успел к ней привязаться, хотя до сих пор боялся брать на руки. Впрочем, с детьми у него всегда было… сложно.  
  
— Я могу отвезти тебя обратно.  
  
— Я бы и сама добралась, но спасибо.  
  
— Это понимать как «да»?  
  
Вентресс фыркнула: по прилёте в племя она действительно поговорила с вождём вувалини, но… но ничего не вышло: Мать Конканнон наотрез отказалась. «Вувалини, — говорила она, — мирный народ. Мы не убиваем, если на то не будет острой нужды». Впрочем, особенно этим словам Оби-Ван не верил: в племени почти все, от девчонок-подростков до древних старух, ходили с лазерными винтовками, стрелять тут учились чуть ли не раньше, чем разговаривать. Странно для миролюбивого народа, правда?  
  
— Кто отец Мей?  
  
— Мне кажется, что это не совсем твоё дело, Кеноби…  
  
— Что-то у меня дурное предчувствие на этот счёт.  
  
— Верь своим предчувствиям, они тебя не обманывают. Потому что если ты хоть подумаешь о том, чтобы утащить у меня ребёнка в свой Орден, я тебя…  
  
— А если я вернусь? Война кончится и… тогда ты тоже меня?..  
  
— А как же, — Вентресс вдруг шмыгнула носом и отвернулась. Оби-Ван видел её упрямо сжатые губы, край татуировки на подбородке, растрёпанные белые волосы, закрывающие глаза. Ему очень хотелось что-нибудь сделать, но он не знал, что. А потом понял.


End file.
